Summation of Love
by mayfaire
Summary: Love gets complicated for Mitsui and Rukawa. MitRu.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMATION OF LOVE

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

Chapter 1 

Rukawa Kaede looked at his watch. Nine fifty-five in the evening… and its raining, hard. He was already soaked wet but he ignored it.

"Nobody would be there at this late hour", he thought. From the park where he stood and waited for three hours, he slowly started to walk.

It was just two days ago and he still vividly remembered their game against Kainan. How everyone played their best and stood there until the final whistle… except him. Him, who was the weakest of them all, lost to himself. Even Akagi managed to last until the game was over, even Mitsui-sempai managed to last. So why couldn't he? He was so ashamed of himself that time that even coach Anzai's compliments didn't uplift his spirit.

He was reminiscing so deeply that he nearly passed by his school. He stood there for quite sometime. His turtleneck almost clings to his body due to the hard downpour of rain. His body was so numb that he already couldn't feel his own hands.

He slowly opened the gate and went straight to the gym, again slowly thinking of what had happened that fateful day.

Mitsui was in no mood for staying under the rain all night, he was already starting to feel cold and tired from the practice game so he went to a nearby 7-11 to buy a hot coffee.

While enjoying his coffee, Mitsui recalled what had happened during that day. Kainan was a really strong team but fighting against the champions of the Kanagawa district for sixteen years was something. And finishing the game only with the opponents gaining a 2-point lead was, for him, a very good fight.

Then he suddenly realized that Sakuragi wasn't in their practice game today, even Rukawa. That made Mitsui smiled inwardly. Sakuragi thinks that he should be the one to blame for their loss against Kainan, though he shouldn't. He put up a good fight knowing that he can't defeat Kainan alone, only with the help of lay-ups and slam-dunks. Still, he managed to survive. And as for Rukawa, he thought that the lad may still feel lazy from getting up, tiring yourself due to the game was a good excuse.

Mitsui was deeply contemplating when he remembered that he left his dirty clothes in the locker, forgetting it due to his agitation from his headache. He thought that he can leave it there for tonight and pick it up tomorrow, but tomorrow is weekend and nobody would be in school. Damn.

He reprimanded himself inwardly, blaming himself for his clumsiness.

"Oh well", Mitsui muttered. Shohoku was only a few blocks away so it wouldn't take much time. He quickly drank his coffee and went back to school.

Rukawa was lucky enough to find the gym unlocked so he went inside, leaving trails of water in the floor. Walking through the corridors, he didn't know where to go, so he grabbed the first doorknob he could find unlock and would stay there.

He then found the locker room unlocked so he went inside and sat down at the corner of the room hugging his knees like a lost child. Soon enough his mouth was already trembling due to coldness. He wanted to stand up and turn on the lights for some warmth but his body would not move.

"Damn", he murmured under his breath.

He was already starting to lose consciousness when the lights flew open. Rukawa quickly averted his gaze from the lights since his eyes were starting to adjust when he heard someone talk.

"Rukawa? What are you doing here?"

"Mitsui-sempai." Rukawa uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMATION OF LOVE

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

Chapter 2 

Rukawa slowly looked up to where that voice came from and found Mitsui standing in the door. Rulawa slowly stood, trying to get his composure. He slowly walked towards Mitsui when he started to feel his legs collapse and his consciousness failing him again when he felt strong arms support him.

"Mitsui-sempai", Rukawa repeated, wanting to apologize for what was happening but his whole body was already unstable.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mitsui asked while cradling the boy in his arms. He was surprised and suspicious when he saw those trails of water in the hallway, thinking it was Sakuragi who made the mess. But when he saw Rukawa sitting in the corner of the locker room wet and pallid he didn't know how to react.

Mitsui carefully placed Rukawa on the side of the room that is dry. He gently tapped Rukawa's face to know if he was still awake but the boy wasn't responding to his call so he grabbed his bag and looked for some clean towels and clothes.

He slowly wiped Rukawa's face and changed his clothes.

Mitsui sighed, "Of all the people I would encounter at this late hour, its you, ice prince."

Mitsui quickly changed Rukawa's clothes, thanking himself inwardly for bringing some extra clothes in his bag. He planned to let the boy lay in the floor to let him rest but water was all over the room so he decided he would place him in the gym.

He carefully lifted Rukawa in his arms and walked towards the gym. He then placed the boy on the floor, beneath him another dry towel. He felt for the boy's forehead, checking his temperature. The boy was still hot so he covered him with his jacket. He sat down away from him to let the boy rest and for him to take some, too. He made a quick note to himself to check the boy's temperature every hour.

Sitting in the far corner, he suddenly thought, "What the hell am I doing?"

_Taking care of the boy, what else?_

"Who the hell am I to take care of him?" he thought.

_Well Hisashi, you're just showing the good side of you, unfortunately your patient isn't the type to thank somebody for his kindness._

Mitsui raked his hair with his fingers, its just coincidence and after all, this wouldn't happen again. He tried to get some rest and after some minutes, he slowly drifted into slumber.

Rukawa tried to roll to his side but his back was aching badly and he felt like vomiting. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in the gym. He wanted to stand up but his body was aching badly.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself.

_In the gym, where else?_

He tried to recall what happened earlier and remembered that he fell unconscious in front of Mitsui-sempai. Speaking of which, he slowly looked around him and found his sempai sitting way across him, sleeping.

He tried with all his force to sit up and felt that he was already in dry clean clothes and also sitting in a soft towel beneath him. He was wearing a clean white shirt and a black jogging pants with the word Shohoku printed on the left leg. It belonged to his sempai, no doubt about it.

Rukawa walked towards Mitsui and stared at him blankly. Mitsui was sleeping in a sitting position with his long legs crossed on the floor. Rukawa stooped beside him and noticed how peaceful he was. His left hand is covering his mouth while being supported by his right arm. Rukawa never thought that his sempai was, well, kind.

_Its because you don't notice him or anybody else when you needed to, you idiot._

"How should I know?" Rukawa said aloud, unconsciously. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realizethat Mitsui was already staring at him. And much more that he didn't realize that they were staring at each other so closely that Rukawa can already see Mitsui's cobalt blue eyes.

"Mitsui-sempai…" Rukawa managed to say with his face burning with color.

"Rukawa…"

Neither of them moved for a moment until Mitsui broke the silence.

"So you're awake." Mitsui said with a smile. Rukawa could only nod in reply. Mitsui stood and walked towards where Rukawa slept, he picked up his jacket from the floor and threw it to Rukawa who only looked at him with a questioning face.

"Wear it", Mitsui replied at the silent query, "you're are still burning with fever." Mitsui looked at his watch, it was already pass eleven o'clock. He walked towards Rukawa and placed his hand on the young boy's forehead. Rukawa' s first instinct was to jerk away from Mitsui's touch but the ex-MVP warned him.

"Don't move, I'm just checking for your temperature." Rukawa didn't moved as he was told to. Mitsui-sempai's hand on his forehead was comforting for him but it was as swift as a fleeing second.

Mitsui sighed. "You still have a fever. I guess you should go home already and take a really good rest."

"I don't want to." Rukawa said. Mitsui shrugged and picked up his bag and started walking towards the door when Rukawa called him.

"Mitsui-sempai, matte." Mitsui turned around to find Rukawa facing him up close.

"Yeah?" Rukawa looked down, trying to avoid his sempai's gaze.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Mitsui only gave him a peculiar look. "It's my own fault that our team lost to Kainan."

"Come on Rukawa, even you?" Rukawa was surprised at Mitsui's reaction that even his stoic expression changed.

Mitsui gave him a simple smile that made Rukawa 's face burn again. "I thought that only Sakuragi was thinking that kind of thing. I never thought that even you would have that idea."

Rukawa could only look at his sempai with confusion. Mitsui explained that both he and Sakuragi neither went to school after their game with Kainan. All of them from the team thought that Sakuragi was blaming himself for their loss because of that faulty pass he made.

"It wasn't his fault. He gave his best even if we didn't expect anything from him." Rukawa replied.

"Of course it wasn't his fault. And neither yours or anybody else's." Mitsui said. "We all did our own parts in the game and we wouldn't even get that near to their score without the help of each other. It wasn't your fault that you didn't have enough energy to stand through out the game."

"But if I didn't broke down we would…"

"We would've defeat Kainan that time, I'm sure of it." Mitsui continued, "But we didn't. And we have to accept that fact, isn't it?"

Rukawa could only sigh heavily.

"Hey, don't put all the burdens on your back." Mitsui said, "They're too heavy for you, and besides, you just might end up like me two years ago. Would you like that to happen?"

"…"

"Don't ever do that, Rukawa. You might just regret it for the rest of your life." Mitsui gave him another smile, this time with more fatigue. "Why don't we just go ho…"

Mitsui hasn't finished what he was saying when Rukawa suddenly grabbed in and embraced him.

"Ru..Rukawa…hey…" Mitsui could hear small controlled sobs from the younger boy who was burying his head on his nape. He never thought Rukawa would take their loss to Kainan seriously that he didn't went to school or neither of their practices because of the burden he is trying to carry. He felt pity for the boy for that.

Rukawa couldn't control himself from embracing Mitsui. He was so distressed that he just has to cling onto someone for support. He buried his face on Mitsui's nape, trying so hard not to let tears sprang from his eyes but it stings so much that he didn't have much choice.

Suddenly he felt Mitsui's arms wrap around him, his left hand resting on his back and his right hand on his head.

"Its ok, Rukawa. All's well." Mitsui said not realizing what kind of words he should say to the boy.

Rukawa upon hearing this made him cry more, his body was already convulsing with sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMATION OF LOVE 

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

Chapter 3 

Another day passed and Rukawa didn't attend their after-school practice. Akagi was already beginning to worry because it was unusual for the boy not to attend their practices.

Sakuragi already showed, sporting a new haircut that made everyone laugh with delight from what they were seeing. Even Akagi couldn't help but snicker. Mitsui also thought that it was funny to look at Sakuragi. When asked why he did that, he replied that it was a way of punishing himself for the mistake that made them loss to Kainan.

Recalling what happened last night, Mitsui never expected Rukawa to cry. He could still feel the boy's body shaking with burden. How helpless he looked while trying to control his emotions.

Mitsui's retrospection was interrupted when Akagi called for another game.

The practice game was finished after two hours. Thankfully stopping Sakuragi from blabbering the whole time on how genius he was. Mitsui stayed late. It was already his hobby to be the last one to go so that he can at least rest in the gym.

He made his last round of three-point shots and decided it would be enough for the day. He made his way to the shower room and sat on the bench, took off his wet shirt and took some time to catch his breath. He covered his head with a towel and relaxed for a while.

"Sempai." Mitsui almost jumped on his seat when he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Rukawa standing on the door. Mitsui stood up, relieved to find the boy all right, though he didn't know why.

Rukawa reached a paper bag to Mitsui. "Thank you for the clothes. I washed them already."

"Oh." It was all Mitsui could say.

Rukawa couldn't even look at Mitsui with him shirtless. He could see how well defined his muscles were and how slim he was even with that height. Not realizing, Mitsui came forward and asked him, "Are you okay? You still seem to have some fever."

Rukawa blushed even more, stepping backwards.

"I…I'll go now." Rukawa managed to say before running to the exit.

"Hey wait!" Mitsui called but Rukawa was already gone. Mitsui thought Rukawa was acting kind of weird since yesterday.

_Starting to care for the ice prince aren't we, **sempai**?_

Mitsui cleared his mind and went to the shower.

"Damn." Rukawa gritted his teeth. "Why are you running away?"

_Because you're in love with him?_

"No!" Rukawa said. Why couldn't he take his mind off Mitsui? 

_Because you would go crazy if you do._

"No, I don't have feelings for him." Rukawa thought sternly. You promised that to yourself, isn't it Rukawa Kaede? And with that, Rukawa went home, thinking that everything would be back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMATION OF LOVE 

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Jwei Lih, Treze and NicotineGum. Here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy this one, too! Thank you very much for reading! Rock on!

Chapter 4 

It was another Saturday and Rukawa planned to practice early at the court near their house. He quickly got up and prepared his things. As usual, he used his bike to go faster since it was quite far than expected. It was quarter to five in the morning so he was sure that nobody would steal the court from him.

Upon arriving there, he was surprised to hear someone practicing. He couldn't see who it since the grills were covered with vines but he was in no mood to let that person get the court all to himself.

He parked his bike and went straight to the court showing off his cold dark eyes when he nearly fainted seeing who that person was. It was none other than Mitsui Hisashi practicing all by himself.

_Well, well, look what we've got here Kaede. Our beloved Mitsi-sempai is practicing alone in the untimely hour of the day. Isn't it a coincidence? A very good coincidence?_

"Shut up." Rukawa muttered under his breath. He slowly walked towards Mitsui trying to be calm when someone approached the ex-MVP, grabbing him by the shoulder. Rukawa suddenly halted and slyly hid beside the thick vines.

The man was a little taller than Mitsui but has the same small frame like his sempai. He couldn't fully recognize the person since his vision is partially blurred from where he is hiding and because the person has his back turned to him.

_How dare he grabbed Mitsui-sempai by the shoulder isn't it? How you wish it was you there talking to him and not **that**._

Rukawa couldn't help but blush and wonder whom that person was talking to Mitsui so close. He can feel his hand curling into a fist just thinking who that was and why was he taking to Mitsui like that.

_My, my, aren't we getting jealous…_

"I said shut up." Rukawa was staring at those two when someone spoke his name that surprised him. "I'm not jealous."

_If you say so…_

"Rukawa-kun, what are you doing there?" Greeted a smiling face with a spiky hair. Sendoh Akira.

Rukawa was both surprise and starting to be furious when he saw his rival at the wrong place at a very wrong time.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Was all Rukawa could say accompanied by his cold death stare. Unfortunately, Sendoh was one of the few people who weren't affected by his killer stare. He only chuckled and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Mou, it's early in the morning and your already having a bad mood." Sendoh said.

"Get your hands off me." Rukawa said, shrugging Sendoh's hand away from his shoulder.

"Ah… so stingy." Sendo said. He remembered that Rukawa was looking at the court so he followed suite. He then saw Mitsui of Shohoku and Jin of Kainan laughing together. He then went into view and greeted the two players warmly.

"Hey, Sendoh what are you doing here? This is way far from your house isn't it?" Mitsui asked.

"Yeah", Sendoh agreed with a big smile, "but the court there was already occupied by five people so I thought I'd better find another court. I'm quite sure that those guys wouldn't let me share the court with them."

"Hisashi and me was thinking of having a game and since you're already here why don't you join us, Sendoh-kun?" Jin said.

"Good idea!"

"But we're only three. I think it's unfair if we play two on one." Jin said.

"No! We have another a person who can play!" Sendoh said cheerfully.

"Who?" Mitsui and Jin asked in unison.

"Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh called and looked at the place where Rukawa was standing.

"Great! Then we can have a game now!" Jin exclaimed.

Rukawa looked at their direction as soon as Sendoh spoke his name. So it was Jin of Kainan who was Mitsui's companion. How the hell did they know each other? He didn't even notice during their game with Kainan that the two ever spoke a word. He then saw Sendoh and Jin talking cheerfully, thinking how much hate he has for Ryonan's ace player could only make Rukawa boil with anger when he saw Mitsui looking at him with a sincere smile on his face.

Rukawa couldn't help but blush like a girl. Seeing him smile like that makes him more attractive, making him fall for his sempai more. He then saw Mitsui walking towards him and he just stood there like a frozen doll.

"Hey, it's nice seeing you," Mitsui said remembering what happened yesterday, "do you live near here?"

"At the condo", Rukawa replied while throwing the direction of the five-story building with his arm.

"Really? I just live a few blocks away from there." Mitsui said.

"Hey! Hisashi! Rukawa-kun! Come on! Let's play!" Jin shouted.

"Jin called him Hisashi!" Rukawa thought.

_How dare he, isn't it? First he grabbed him then he called him 'Hisashi'?" _

Rukawa was already boiling with anger and trying to control himself from murdering Sendoh Akira and Jin Soichiro right there and now. He was really going crazy over what was happening today when he just planned to practice all by himself.

Sendoh then stated their plan. He explained to the two Shohoku players that they would be paired against Jin and him. Sendoh further explained that it would be unfair to the opposing team if Jin and Mitsui would be paired.

"Because we're both long-range shooters?" Jin asked.

"Bingo!" Sendo smiled.

"Then let's start." Mitsui said.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were already panting heavily. The game was a tight race for higher scores so all of them had to exert more effort. Rukawa could see Mitsui enjoying the game, which annoyed him a little. He couldn't get off his mind what Jin called him a while ago. And much more to his annoyance that Sendoh showed up like a cursed mushroom.

"Rukawa! Look out!" Mitsui called. Too bad for Rukawa, the ball hit him right in the face and lost his balance. Mitsui ran towards him and knelt beside him, followed by Sendoh and Jin.

"Are you okay?" Mitsui asked. Rukawa went dizzy for a while that deprived him of speaking so he only nodded his head. He couldn't believe what was happening: he was thinking deeply how Jin was related to Mitsui that made him lose his concentration for the third time in this game. How dumb of him, he grimly thought.

"I don't think you're well enough to play the game yet, Rukawa-kun." Jin said. That startled Rukawa.

"How did he knew?" Rukawa only stared at him half-questioning and half furious.

"Hisashi told me that you were sick during the past few days so…"

"I'm fine." Rukawa replied quickly, avoiding any words coming out of Jin's mouth. He stood up only to fall back. He cursed thoughtfully. His ankle was aching. He tried again to stand but his head was already starting to ache, making him lose his balance and fall again when someone clasped him from behind. It was Mitsui.

"Here, let me help you." Mitsui grabbed the younger boy's arm and put it around his neck to support him. Mitsui placed him on a bench and started to unlace Rukawa's left shoe.

Rukawa suddenly stopped his sempai, restraining his hand from what it was doing.

"I'm fine." Rukawa said shyly.

"I know you are, Rukawa," Mitsui said, "just let me check it. It was my fault that I threw the ball at you."

Rukawa didn't tried to answer, he then let Mitsui continue what he was doing.

"I am in love with this man, kneeling before me." Rukawa finally admitted. "But, does Mitsui-sempai have feelings for me, too?"

_You'll know the answer if you asked him…_

"Impossible." Rukawa thought. Maybe Jin's his boyfriend that's why he called Mitsui by his first name.

Rukawa only sat there and stared at what they were doing. Sendoh already said goodbye to them, saying that he maybe late again for school if he didn't hurry. Mitsui then called out to Jin to look for his ointment in his bag.

Mitsui was quite worried about how Rukawa was acting since yesterday. The younger boy didn't really looked well when he saw him earlier, seeing how pale he still was.

He gently placed some ointment on the younger boy's ankle and covered it with gauze. He was glad to have some first aid kit on his bag always. He could see that the boy was still depressed although they already talked about it.

Well, he couldn't blame him, too. He also considered himself the loser two years ago, when he saw that the team could survive even without his help. How he blamed himself for everything coupled with what his mother was up to that time. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even talk to someone about his problems. That's why he went to join a gangster and ruin other people's dreams. But Coach Anzai helped him come back to the team, and that's the second time Coach Anzai gave him hope.

Jin went home, too. He said that they were having a retest that day so he better go home early to review.

"You never change, do you Jin?" Mitsui asked.

"Some things don't, Hisashi," Jin replied rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I'll go now, Hisashi, Rukawa-kun. Hey Hisashi, take care of him, it's your responsibility, you passed the ball to him."

"I know." Mitsui said. "Take care, by the way, say my hello to your mom."

"I will." Jin said and walked away.

Rukawa could only look at him, still thinking what relationship does he have with Jin. He already can't deny that he was starting to get jealous when he saw the two of them talking or joking around. He never actually saw Mitsui's brighter side, Rukawa never thought Mitsui was capable of laughing and joking around. Rukawa could almost smile at the thought.

"Is Jin your boyfriend?" Rukawa thought out loud, unconsciously verbalizing his thoughts. He sighed, thinking he will never know the answer as long as he lives.

Mitsui looked at him with astonishment and laughed. Rukawa abruptly looked at him, thinking why he was laughing like that for no reason.

"No, Jin is not my boyfriend, for goodness' sake." Mitsui replied.

Rukawa realizing that he uttered those words awhile ago blushed furiously and looked away from Mitsui. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He wanted to curse himself so badly because of his tactless actions.

"He's just my childhood friend." Mitsui replied.

Rukawa was silent. He didn't know if he should be happy to know that or he should just kill himself for what he did.

"We grew up knowing each other and loving basketball." Mitsui continued. "So why didn't we approached each other when we had our game with Kainan? For our team's sake."

"For your team's sake?" Rukawa repeated.

Mitsui nodded. "We didn't want the other players of our team to think we're having an alliance. I just came back and I don't want others thinking that I want to sabotage Shohoku's basketball team."

"That's all?" Rukawa asked. Mitsui looked at him and smiled, "Yeah that's all."

"So, what about you and Sendoh?" Mitsui asked back.

The ex-MVP never thought Rukawa would ask about him and Jin. So he thought he should also ask some questions to the younger boy. Everyone thinks that Rukawa is secretive because he seldom speaks but at the moment while they were talking, Mitsui began to see who the real Rukawa Kaede is.

"There's nothing between me and him." Rukawa said with disgust. "I despise him."

Mitsui smiled. "Really? Maybe because the more you hate, the more you love."

Mitsui was quite disturbed when he spoke those words. Is he praying that Rukawa would contradict what he just said?

"Hell no." Rukawa said sternly. "I never even bothered to think that way of him."

Mitsui was quite surprised when Rukawa said that. He didn't expect that kind of answer from him. Mitsui smiled, prolonged with a mirthful laugh. Rukawa stared at him and gave a small smile, too.

"Hey, I didn't know you could smile." Mitsui said. Rukawa only blushed in reply that made Mitsui laugh again.

"Is that all?" Mitsui asked seriously, looking at the boy straight in the eye.

Rukawa nodded, "That's all."

TBC… I still totally suck! But please do review… good or bad I'll accept it openly… (')

A/N: Should I continue with the story? What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMATION OF LOVE 

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Especially to Jwei Lih, Kaesaku-kun and Hagane-sama and Night Strider and of course those who made their past review, too! Thank you so much for reading my nonsense fic! Ohhhh…. I'm so happy that I want to cry! Here's chapter 5, something's wrong with here so please bear with me… Please REVIEW! I beg of you!

Chapter 5 

Days passed and everything went fine. The team still continued their rigid practice for their game against Ryonan. Rukawa, who was already back, regained his expected skills and reserved manner. And as usual having petty fights with Sakuragi again.

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi yelled angrily, "you're always messing things up for me!"

"Do'aho." Was all Rukawa replied to the self-proclaimed genius.

Sakuragi was already boiling with anger when Akagi hit him in the head.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Akagi roared while Sakuragi rubbed his aching red head.

"Everybody! Assemble!" Akagi shouted. Everyone went towards him panting and tired.

"I know that we did our best in the past games that we've had, and I know that we can do it again tomorrow in our game against Ryonan. This is our last chance for our team to qualify in the inter-high… mostly to us third years: Kogure, Mitsui and me. So everybody, let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Everyone replied in unison.

Soon after, Akagi dismissed them earlier than usual. Everyone was both excited and nervous for the game tomorrow so all of them wanted to get home and rest. Except for Rukawa.

He waited for everybody to leave the gym before he started practicing again.

"I need 500 more shots to do." Rukawa thought. He was already tired but he needs to condition his body for tomorrow's game. He also need recover the time and practice he had lost when he was sick so it was really necessary.

Thirty minutes and 200 shots later, Rukawa was already kneeling on the floor, panting heavily. His legs were already giving up on him, his whole body was aching badly and he couldn't stand up anymore. He slowly lied down on the floor unaware of what he was doing. He then gradually turned to his side trying to breathe more regularly. His eyes were already blurry, weary because of exhaustion. Soon enough, his wariness began to deceive him, slowly giving him into sleep.

Mitsui was already feeling tired but he still managed to go to the doctor for his regular check-up. Gladly, the doctor said that his knee was fine and that he can play for tomorrow's game. He went out the hospital feeling more confident for tomorrow's game.

He walked back to where he came which is basically from Shohoku since his house can be reached more quickly form that way. But it was still far, nonetheless. He already thought about finding a new doctor, probably more closely and much accessible to his house. Now, he regrets having decided too late.

As he passed by Shohoku, he could still see the gym lights on. He was thinking if he should check out who was there, probably Sakuragi finishing his shots but then decided not to disturb him in case it was really Sakuragi.

"Maybe it's the janitor." Mitsui thought. He then continued to walk, wishing that he could go him faster than his feet would bring him. He was already two blocks away from Shohoku and four more blocks away from his house when he suddenly stopped walking.

"Hm?" Mitsui was quite surprised with himself, too; thinking why he stopped. "I want to go home now." But his body won't move. His mind was begging him to resume walking and head towards his house but his body didn't move a single step.

"What now?" Mitsui asked loudly. He then looked back, eyeing the façade of Shohoku he could barely see. "There's nothing to see."

_Nothing? Maybe there is something to see._

"I'm tired. I want to go home and rest." Mitsui said with force and continued walking.

_ Maybe someone needs you're help right now, **Mitsui-sempai**._

With that thought coming to his mind, he suddenly stopped, knowing completely what he was doing. "Rukawa's in there?"

_Maybe. Why don't you go check it out?_

"If it is him, he's just practicing for tomorrow."

_What if tomorrow never comes for him?_

This time, Mitsui stopped. He was thinking if Rukawa was in trouble again and if he should go and check him. But then, he thought, it wasn't his problem anymore if the boy's having a real problem.

_But why are you hesitating? Aren't you worried about the boy? Aren't you starting care for him already? Ne, sempai?_

"Stop it." Mitsui said sternly. Surrendering to his thought, he slowly turned back and walked towards his school. Upon reaching it, he walked straight to the gym and carefully opened the door. If his instinct were lying to him, he would really be damned to hell. But if…

Before Mitsui could even finish what he was saying, he saw a person lying in the floor, facing the door. He quickly recognized who it was.

"Rukawa?" Mitsui couldn't believe what he was seeing. His instinct was damn right. He ran towards the boy and immediately felt for the boy's pulse. Rukawa was alive. He cradled the boy in his arms while trying to wake him.

"Hey, Rukawa, hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" Mitsui asked worriedly.

Rukawa was dead tired and he couldn't fight his own fatigue but he thought he heard a voice calling him. He wasn't sure who that was but he was sure that it was calling his name. He languidly opened his eyes, immediately seeing a man's face. He couldn't recognize him but he was familiar to him.

He then felt the man touched his face, still calling out his name.

"Sempai…" Rukawa managed to say what first came to his mind.

"Yeah, its me." Mitsui replied. Rukawa rubbed his eyes and saw that it was really Mitsui holding him.

Mitsui laid Rukawa in his room carefully so as not to awake the boy. He was damn tired and here he was taking care of Rukawa, again. He looked at the boy sleeping silently on the bed and sighed hard. He pulled the covers and tucked Rukawa comfortably. He silently went outside his room and out of the younger boy's flat.

He started to walk towards his house, thinking how helpless Rukawa was when he saw him lying on the floor. Luckily when they went out of the school, a cab came by. While they were in the cab, Mitsui tried to wake the boy but he couldn't.

"Where are we heading, sir?" The cab driver asked.

Mitsui didn't know what to answer since he didn't know where Rukawa lived when he remembered the day they saw each other in the court early in the morning and recalled that Rukawa pointed the direction of his flat, just a few blocks from his house.

"Mister, do you know the building just a few blocks from the big 7-11?" Mitsui asked, "take us there."

Fortunately for them, the cab driver knew the place.

"Hell, Rukawa owe me a lot." Mitsui said out loudly while walking.

_Oh, he sure does sempai, he sure does._

Morning came and almost half of the Kanagawa district went to see the upcoming match between Shohoku and Ryonan. Akagi and Rukawa's other teammates were already getting ready for the match but they were all tense since Coach Anzai wasn't with them.

"We can do it team!" Akagi roared. "Let's do it for Coach Anzai! Let's prove to everybody that we are a strong team!"

"Yeah!" Everybody roared in response.

"Let's go!" everybody except Mitsui followed suite to Akagi's order. He still has to change and meditate for a few moments. He sat down on the bench and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sempai." Mitsui's eyes flew open as soon as he recognize who it was yet he wasn't surprised like before. He saw Rukawa coming towards him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." Rukawa said.

"Hm?"

"For the past days, I've been disturbing you. I don't meant it to be that way."

Mitsui only listened to the younger boy. Did he think of Rukawa as trouble for him? Both of them were silent for some minutes, neither of them not knowing what they should say to one another.

"It's okay." Mitsui said. Rukawa looked at him, repeating what he said, "It's okay?"

Mitsui nodded. "But, you still owe me, right?"

Rukawa only stared at him. Mitsui smiled. "Well, just treat me some other time." Mitsui started to walk towards the door when Rukawa called him again from behind. Mitsui turned and looked at him only to be greeted by Rukawa embracing him.

"Ru…Rukawa…" Mitsui didn't know how to react for the second time that the younger boy pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm not sick." Rukawa said. "And I know what I'm doing right know, sempai."

Rukawa didn't know what to do when Mitsui started walking away so his first impulse was to call and pull him to an embrace. And Rukawa was shocked when he felt his sempai's arms pulled him more closer.

They didn't have to say a word to understand what they were feeling at that moment. Rukawa closed his eyes and placed his head on Mitsui's nape. It was comforting for him to feel his sempai's body close to him and much more to smell that light fragrance Mitsui always has.

Mitsui didn't even know what he was doing when he pulled Rukawa closer to him. Rukawa's breath on his nape sent tingles down his spine, he didn't know why but he could feel himself loose the tension building upon him.

They embraced each other, oblivious to the minutes passing. When they heard Saukragi and his big loud mouth coming towards them, both men released each other from their embrace, exactly when Sakuragi entered the room.

"Oi Mit-ch…" Sakuragi's words dissolved when he saw Mitsui standing in his locker while his archenemy Rukawa was standing idly on the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted accompanied with an angry face. "I thought Mit-chan was the only one left here! Aha! I know what you were doing!"

Hearing what Sakuragi said, Rukawa threw a deadly glance to the red head.

"Then what are we doing?" Rukawa said roughly. He was suspecting if the do'aho saw him and Mitsui embraced. If he saw them, he would totally beat him to death to shut his mouth. Rukawa glanced in Mitsui's direction and saw him looking at Sakuragi grimly. They both were thinking the same.

Sakuragi guffawed and grabbed Mitsui by the shoulder. Mitsui didn't spoke.

"You were just…" Sakuragi teased. Rukawa was starting to get pissed.

"What?" Rukawa repeated, this time accompanied with his death glare.

"Hehe… you're just scared and want to ask Mit-chan for some advice, huh!" Sakuragi laughed boisterously again.

Rukawa didn't react at first. "So that's what he thought…"

Silence filled the room. Mitsui and Rukawa looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Stop it, Sakuragi." Mitsui finally breathed easy. He pushed Sakuragi away and checked his shoelace. They were saved, Mitsui gravely thought. "Come on, the game's going to start already."

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry! This chapter is quite wrong… I know, I know. I also think it's too exaggerated to have Rukawa and Mitsui meeting up unexpectedly always… I promise, I'll improve the next chapter! I believe that I do really suck in this chapter, so please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMATION OF LOVE   
WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.   
SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.   
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story. 

A/N: Guess what? It's now 00:26 Hong Kong time and I am currently cursing myself for my stupidity. Why? I forgot to save my chapter 6! And now I'm trying to re-write half of the chapter that is 5 pages long in the middle of night rather morning! I want to slam my head in the keyboard right now… ahhhh! I'm so stupid! ( )

I also want to apologize truly for all the typos from the previous chapters especially to Hagane-kun… sorry for the wrong grammar and everything. Hell, I just realized today, there was a lot! I promise I'll review my future chapters more keenly to avoid it. Please REVIEW!

Chapter 6 

After forty minutes of tension between Shohoku and Ryonan, Shohoku finally emerged as the winners even without the help of Coach Anzai. The team immediately went to the hospital to bring the good news to their convalescing coach. Soon after, they went their separate ways. Some wanted to go home and rest while others would go celebrate with their friends.

Rukawa on the while was planning of going back to school to continue his practice, but fatigue was taking its toll on him again so decided that he should go home first and take some rest.

He was about to go home when he noticed that Mitsui was nowhere to be found in the room. He thought that Mitsui already went home. He was really worried when he saw his sempai lying unconscious in the floor. He wanted to go to him and help him, but he controlled himself from doing it, lest others might suspect of something. Soon enough, he bid farewell to the team and to Coach Anzai saying that he would already go home.

Coach Anzai smiled at him. "Congratulations again on your win, Rukawa-kun."

"Hai." Rukawa bowed courtly and went outside the room. He turned to the left corner to take the elevator when he recognized Mitsui. He was about to talk to him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He saw Kogure with his face flushing leaning towards Mitsui as if they were about to kiss. But Rukawa was late enough to stop in his tracks due to his long strides that the two immediately recognized his presence. Rukawa could only look at them with astonishment flashing from his eyes. Neither of the three moved and inch. Rukawa wanted to rush outside and run towards his house but his body would not move.

"Rukawa…" Kogure said.

"Sempai…" Rukawa thought. There was nothing between him and Jin but THERE WAS something between him and Kogure-sempai. Why didn't he realize it? He was too lenient to think that…

_That what, Kaede? That he was already falling for you?_

"Stop it!" Rukawa shouted inwardly. His face was already flushing and he couldn't even look at their faces. Finally, with all his effort, Rukawa spoke.

"S… sorry." It was all Rukawa could think of as he turned around and directly ran towards the stairs.

Mitsui decided to go and have another check-up with his doctor since he was already in the same hospital. He went out of the room silently and went to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Hey, Mitsui!" Mitsui turned around and saw Kogure approaching him.

"Hey." Mitsui greeted.

"Where are you going?" Kogure asked him.

"To my doctor." Mitsui replied. "I want to have another check-up on my knee before going home"

Kogure smiled. "Yeah, you really should. You can't afford to have another accident, don't you? And besides, we were really worried when you fell unconscious in our game with Ryonan."

Mitsui just smiled, fatigue written on his face. Even their win against Ryonan didn't do any good to ease his tiredness. "Yeah, I'll be more careful next time."

Kogure laughed. "I'll just go check Coach Anzai again before leaving. Ja ne."

Mitsui waved a hand at him when a running doctor passed by them and unintentionally bumped into Kogure. Kogure didn't have time to evade the doctor since he was looking at Mitsui so he was instantly pushed towards the astonished Mitsui. Thankfully, the ex-MVP got him, but Kogure was already leaning closely towards him.

"Are you okay, Kogure?" Mitsui asked him. Kogure blushed due to his clumsiness and nodded.

"Ah, yes. Sorry…"

Kogure was about to pull back away from Mitsui when he saw Rukawa standing next to them, expressionless as usual. Mitsui quickly glanced towards the boy and saw him quickly averting his gaze from them. Mitsui didn't know how to react. Was there a need to react? He was about to call him when Rukawa said he was sorry and hastily ran away from them.

"Rukawa, matte!" Mitsui called but he was too late. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself and quickly ran, following the younger boy.

"Mitsui!" Kogure called but Mitsui already disappeared in the corridor. "What's happening?"

Rukawa never stopped running even though he was already far from the hospital. He never wanted to stop running. Away from the hospital, away from Mitsui, away from all of them. He should've stuck to his belief: never get close to anyone. But it was too late, he was again hurt.

"Rukawa!" Rukawa Kaede stooped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. Sempai. He hurriedly hid in an alley. He didn't want to see Mitsui, not this time. He could still hear Mitsui calling his name but he didn't budge from where he was hiding. Although he was quite surprised that his sempai followed him, he knew that he ran fast enough for Mitsui to lose sight of him. "Where did he get the energy to follow me?" he thought warily.

"Damn it!" Mitsui cursed loudly. He was panting heavily and he was already starting to get dizzy. He knew that Rukawa ran to this street but he lost sight of him instantly. He slowly leaned against the nearest wall, exhaustion creeping to his entire body. His muscles were aching, his hands were already trembling from weariness but he still followed Rukawa. That, he didn't know why.

"Why?" Mitsui asked himself.

_Because you want to explain something?_

"Explain what?"

_Explain why you were with Kogure that time in the hospital. To explain to him that it was accident that he saw the two of you together in a rather, awkward position?_

"I don't need to explain anything." Mitsui grumbled.

_Oh yes, sempai. You don't need to explain anything…nothing at all! It's just that you had an impulse to follow Rukawa whom you saw running away like a cat being chased and now you are calling his name as if your life depends in him. No, nothing at all, sempai, nothing at all to worry about._

"Damn it!" Mitsui cursed for the third time. He wanted to see Rukawa. But something went wrong which he didn't understand at all. Regaining some puny energy, he walked away, still in doubt of what was happening. Not knowing that a certain raven-haired boy was watching him from afar.

That night, Rukawa could not find any sleep at all. He kept tossing and turning, thinking why he was acting like this. Was he hurt when he saw the two of them together? Yes, he was so damn hurt that he quickly ran away from them like a criminal fleeing away from the police.

But Mitsui followed him and he saw it with his two eyes. Why?

_Let's see, Kaede… hmmm… maybe he wanted to explain something to you…or he wanted to ask you why the hell did you just ran off like a scared cat…_

"I don't know." Rukawa said flatly. He was tired. He was tired of loving Mitsui secretly. He was tired of having the slightest hope that Mitsui can be his. He was so dead tired of loving his sempai that he wanted to cry in vain from thinking of him with another person.

He needed to stop. He needed to renew his thoughts and focus more on basketball. Have you forgotten your sole dream of becoming the greatest basketball player in Japan, then in the whole world? Huh, Rukawa Kaede?

Rukawa sat up in bed. Yes, he thought, he will forget everything that happened. He will stop thinking and stop dreaming about Mitsui. He is just Mitsui Hisashi. There are still other persons whom he will meet and fall in love with.

_But you will never love anybody else the way you love him right now, isn't it Rukawa Kaede?_

"I can change." Rukawa declared firmly to himself, ignoring his so-called conscience. "Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal."

And tomorrow came. Rukawa's day came normal for him, which includes crashing his bike for the umpteenth time, being greeted by howling girls in the school and being scolded again and again by his teacher in Math class for sleeping.

But the day quickly passed by and it was already three o'clock. Which means he already has to go to the gym and start the practice. He moderately slowed his walking pace towards the gym, reassessing his mind and trying to repeat his mantra for the day: No Mitsui. No love. Just basketball.

As he went inside the gym, he already saw the redhead practicing some shots and Miyagi flirting with Ayako. He then went to the locker room and saw Akagi and Kogure having a little chat.

Kogure who sensed Rukawa's presence greeted him, "Hey, Rukawa."

And Rukawa gave him a shallow nod in response.

As he was changing his clothes, he heard Akagi pronounce very clearly the name of the man he loved and broke his heart.

"Mitsui, you're almost late." Akagi half-heartedly reprimanded the ex-MVP.

"Almost late, Akagi. Only ALMOST." Mitsui said with a grin.

"Hurry up so we can start practicing already." Akagi said as he left.

Seeing Mitsui, Kogure went to him and asked, "Are you okay now, Mitsui?"

"Yeah, I am." Mitsui replied.

Hearing his sempai's reply, Rukawa couldn't help but feel relieved, somewhere deep inside of him but anger/jealousy crept to him that made him quicken his action and bang his locker door shut.

Mitsui and Kogure were in the middle of a conversation when they were both startled by the loud noise behind them. Mitsui quickly turned around and surprisingly saw Rukawa; his back turned against them.

He was about to greet the younger boy when Rukawa turned to look at them and suddenly Mitsui was taken aback from what he saw in Rukawa's eyes.

Kogure may not see it but Mitsui saw that look on the younger boy's eyes. It flickered only for a moment but he sure damn saw it. If looks could kill, then Mitsui was pretty sure he would already be lying in his own pool of blood with his limbs torn apart. Mitsui could only stare while Rukawa passed by them in a single stride.

"Rukawa is in a foul mood today isn't it, Mitsui?" Kogure said.

"I don't know." Mitsui said nonchalantly, deep in thoughts why Rukawa looked at him like that.

An hour and half later, all of them were already exhausted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Ne, Gori", Sakuragi said, "I think you're trying to kill us! Can't you give us a break?"

"Yeah, captain", Miyagi said, siding with Sakuragi, "I think you're too harsh on us. We've just beaten Ryonan and your training us to our deaths as if we are the losers!"

"Yeah!" Others replied, siding with what Miyagi said.

"Shut up!" Akagi said. "Just because we've won doesn't mean were going too complacent!"

"We know that, Gori but—"

WHACK!

"Shut up!" Akagi yelled.

"Itai…" Sakuragi said while massaging his head.

Mitsui on the other hand was sitting in a corner and laughing his hearts out seeing Sakuragi being beaten by Akagi. It never failed to amuse him of Sakuragi's antics.

"Akagi, why not call it a day." Mitsui said from the corner. "I think everybody is still not in the mood for any practice. Come on, its just for a day."

Akagi looked at him and considered for a moment.

"Hmph! Fine then. But just for this day." Akagi said.

Everybody went leaping and shouting as if they've won the lottery then Sakuragi ran towards Mitsui and hugged him tightly like a child given with candy.

"Thank you Mitcchy!" Sakuragi said happily. "You know, I honestly think that you'll be a better captain than—"

WHACK!

"Itai!" Sakuragi yelled.

"Better captain than who, Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Akagi growled behind them.

"Ehehehehe… just kidding Gori—"

WHACK!

"Shut up and stop calling me 'Gori'!" Akagi yelled.

With that, Mitsui couldn't help but laugh again.

Nearly an hour passed and Mitsui was still sitting in the corner, thankful that his teammates were already gone, thinking that he could enjoy the shower and the locker room all by himself at last. Noticing Rukawa who was still practicing for almost two hours nonstop, he called out the younger boy.

"Hey Rukawa, why don't you rest for a while?"

Rukawa was oblivious to what was happening around him for the past two hours until just now. He was in the about to release a shot when he heard his name being called. And he perfectly knew who it was. Mitsui Hisashi. He couldn't help but blush like a girl hearing his name being called.

He stopped dead in his tracks but he continued to dribble, not even thinking of turning around to face Mitsui. Remember: No Mitsui. No love. Just basketball.

"Did you hear me?" Mitsui asked.

Rukawa stopped dribbling and quickly turned around and saw Mitsui. His cheeks went redder seeing how sexy his sempai looked sitting at the far corner with his left knee crooked, supporting his left arm and his other leg on the floor with his locks wet from sweat. Thank goodness he was quite far enough from Mitsui as to not notice him blushing.

Mitsui smiled at him and spoke. "I said that you should rest and go home, not just stand there."

Seeing him smile like that made him even blush more that his feet automatically stepped backward as if defending himself.

"Rukawa." Mitsui repeated as he stood.

Rukawa, quickly regaining his composure managed to acknowledge Mitsui at last.

"Hn."

Mitsui spoke. "Go home and rest."

Hearing that, Rukawa freed his hand from the ball and walked towards the inside corridor when Mitsui who caught up with him, abruptly cut him short.

"I want to talk to you." Mitsui said, dead serious.

"No." Came Rukawa's brief answer. Rukawa started walking again when Mitsui grabbed him by the arm to face him. Rukawa was so startled that he looked at Mitsui dangerously.

"Let go of me." Saying that, Mitsui tightened his grip more.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Mitsui said, ignoring the look Rukawa was giving him.

Mitsui was already pissed with Rukawa for the past hour that they've been practicing, Rukawa didn't even looked at him if ever he passed the ball to him which happened only once: when Akagi ordered him to do so.

Their faces were so close to each other that Rukawa could already feel the anger emanating from Mitsui whom was looking at him straight in the eye. How he love the feeling of Mitsui's skin against him that he wished this wouldn't end, but anger enclosed him more.

"Is there a reason to?" Rukawa replied bitterly.

Mitsui was so fed up that he suddenly grabbed Rukawa's other arm and pushed him against the wall that the younger boy seemed to cringe from the impact.

"I don't know, Rukawa", Mitsui spat back, "is there?"

Is there? Mitsui's question kept replaying in Rukawa's mind. He didn't know what to do already. He was fighting so hard as to not express his feelings through his eyes because they were so close.

"No." Rukawa said, bowing his head as if defeated.

Mitsui was taken aback from the younger boy's submissiveness that his grip loosened on Rukawa's arms. Mitsui's expression went from utter rage to confusion.

"No", Rukawa repeated as he release himself from the loosened grip, "none at all, sempai."

Rukawa slowly walked past Mitsui and went straight to the locker room with his head still bowed. While Mitsui stared blankly at the space where Rukawa was a second ago.

TBC

A/N: Alas! I've finished it! Although there are some alterations from the original one that I failed to save I think this one is much better though I like the other more. Please REVIEW! You can rebuke me for my stupidity hehehe… and what do you think of their mini-dispute? I think misunderstandings are normal for a soon-to-be-relationship… heehehehehe

By the way, my summary is quite not related in my featured story… you know what I've type where they would make a bond blah blah blah its quite different because Mitsui and Rukawa had more than a night of confrontation so please ignore the stupid summary. But I won't change it. Please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMATION OF LOVE 

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. Please don't sue me for making this story.

A/N: Please REVIEW! I'd like to know what are your thoughts about my nonsense fic… uhmmm I appreciate all of you for saying that I do not suck. You're reviews really make me smile and honestly, it cheers me up. Anyway this is chapter 7 and I hope you would enjoy reading it. Please REVIEW… thanks so much…

Chapter 7

It has been a week since that incident happened between Rukawa Kaede and Mitsui Hisashi. And Mitsui still vividly remembers every detail of what had happened that night. He wouldn't forget the expression that was etched on the younger boy's face. Mitsui thought that Rukawa looked so defeated that he himself felt guilty of what he did to the younger boy. He felt as if he was slapped for beating somebody relentlessly knowing that his opponent had no chance to counter fight.

And today at their practice, both of them acts as if nothing happened between them. Rukawa still kept his aggressiveness during their practice and Mitsui watches every move by the younger boy in the corner of his eye.

"Time out!" Akagi roared at them after bellowing at the whistle. "Take a rest for ten minutes!"

Everybody went to the side of the court and took some rest. Mitsui followed suit and sat at a corner, drinking his water. As usual, Rukawa continued practicing his shots, just pausing to drink some water.

Mitsui closed his eyes, trying hard as not to be overcome by fatigue.

"What is happening to me?" He thought grimly.

_Well, Mitsui Hisashi, I'm going to tell you. For the past seven days of your life, you couldn't even sleep fitfully without thinking of the raven hair boy that you come to admire… or rather fall in love with? _

"Shut up." Mitsui told himself. He was still trying his best to rest and free his mind of anything when he heard Akagi call somebody that made his eyes flew open.

"Rukawa." Akagi called out to the younger boy. Rukawa instantly acknowledged his captain's call and walked towards him.

"Somebody is looking for you outside."

"…"

"He said his name is Didiere Tatou." Akagi said.

Hearing what his captain said, he went out immediately to meet the person whom his captain was referring to.

Mitsui saw everything from his side and waited for Rukawa to come back. After about ten minutes, Rukawa came dashing inside the court towards the lockers, his head bowed like what he did when they had their confrontation. Everybody was preoccupied of what they were doing until Rukawa came rushing back towards the exit, sprinting with his bag in hand and not even bothering to talk to Akagi or anyone else.

"Wow, is that Rukawa?"

"What happened to him? Is he sick or something?"

"Maybe an emergency call from home, you know…"

Kogure hearing the speculations of his teammates went to Akagi to confirm what was happening. "Akagi, what happened to Rukawa?"

Akagi shrugged. "I don't know. The man just looked for Rukawa, saying his name only. And I think Rukawa knows the man because he didn't hesitate to meet the stranger."

"Maybe family business." Kogure reasoned out.

"I don't know", Akagi said more to himself. He sighed and shouted to everyone, "ten minutes is over! Let's start!"

An hour passed and Mitsui couldn't concentrate better on his game than he was an hour ago. He kept on missing his three-point shots and was continuously being reprimanded by Akagi. If he was a dolt like Sakuragi, he was sure that he would have bruises all over his head already, courtesy of Akagi.

"What the hell are you doing, Mitsui!" Akagi yelled at him. "Concentrate more!"

"I know!" Mitsui spat back, more irritated to himself than to Akagi's nagging. "I'm trying to, okay!"

"Fuck it!" Mitsui grumbled to himself.

Finally, Akagi puffed his whistle signaling the end of their practice for the day. And Mitsui was more than glad to end his suffering by going home to get that good night's sleep.

Instead of waiting for his other teammates to finish in the showers, he quickly took a shower even before his teammates showed. He quickly got dressed and went out.

"Quiet in a hurry for a Friday night, aren't we Mitcchy?" Sakuragi teased. "Catching a date?"

"Yeah." Mitsui replied nonchalantly as he passed by them hurriedly. Ignoring the annoying laughter from behind.

He went home easily, thinking that he could he ease his mind more if his in the security of his abode. But he was definitely wrong. Since there were no distractions from anybody such as the loud mouth Sakuragi, all his thoughts focused more on a certain raven hair boy who has the most beautiful skin, the most gorgeous lips that he just wants to ravish and…

"Stop it!" Mitsui yelled. He has had enough. He should stop thinking of Rukawa from now on. No more Rukawa Kaede. No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more sleepless nights of thinking about him. No more.

"No more…" Mitsui said softly as he lay down on his bed. He placed his left arm over his forehead, praying for sleep to come. Please let me sleep kami-sama.

_But, aren't you worried about Rukawa, sempai? Aren't you worried why he just came running without a single word? You may know what is happening…_

"I don't know anything." Mitsui said aloud.

_But you know that there is something wrong with the boy. You know that it is his attitude to bow his head ever so low whenever he feels defeated or troubled. You know it, sempai because you saw him do it more that once!_

More than once. He sure saw Rukawa Kaede bow his head like that for the first time when they lost to Kainan. He saw the younger boy in the bench lower his head as if ready to be beheaded. Then he saw him do it up close when they had their confrontation last week.

"Rukawa…" Mitsui uttered and before he knew what was happening, his feet were already carrying him rapidly towards Rukawa's place. He looked at his Tag Heuer watch and it said ten fifty-three to him.

And here he was, right in front of the door of Rukawa's flat. Everything was silent except for some rustling of wind against trees. He drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm here already. No turning back." Mitsui thought.

_Oh yes, sempai, no turning back. In fact, you should have said it a long, long time ago._

Mitsui knocked thrice. No answer. Thinking that the boy was already asleep, he knocked once more, this time more loudly. Still, there was no answer from the inside. Even a slight flick of sound he could not hear. He then went for the doorknob, enclosing it his right hand. He was about to open the door when he hesitated.

_Why stop now, Hisashi? You've already started this, don't stop. One more brooding and you might be too late…_

Mitsui then turned the doorknob and found it surprisingly unlocked. He stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him. All lights were turned off and the only source of light was coming through the tied curtains of sliding windows, across the foyer.

"Rukawa?" Mitsui called out calmly. He took off his Chucks and walked towards the living room. No one. He turned towards the dinning area and still no sign of Rukawa. He then found a door, which he supposed, was the younger boy's room. He slowly walked towards it, careful as not to trip on some coffee table and ottoman.

He slowly turned the knob and went inside. As he went, the excessive light of the room coming from moonlight suddenly blinded his eyes that made him cover it with his arm. When his vision finally adjusted, a sudden rush of dread filled his body that it made him froze from where he was standing.

Rukawa was standing with his back against Mitsui, staring blankly into the moon.

If that had been the case, Mitsui would have grabbed him and give him a ruffle in the head for making him worry. But it wasn't the case he was expecting that made him stood there frozen.

Rukawa was holding a knife in his right hand and Mitsui was damn sure he was gripping it tightly. Mitsui didn't know what to do. He was already sweating coldly and he couldn't move his body from fear of what Rukawa might do.

"Rukawa…" Mitsui said gently, trying his best as to not frighten the boy.

Rukawa turned around facing Mitsui. And seeing Rukawa's face made Mitsui's insides turn into a notch. Mitsui was fighting the urge to embrace the boy, seeing how Rukawa stared at him blankly as if in a trance. Oh God, Kaede…

And Mitsui's nightmare hasn't stopped there. As if Rukawa sensed that he was a threat, he slowly but accurately positioned the knife parallel to his neck.

"Don't come near me." Rukawa said menacingly as if trying to scare Mitsui or whomever he thinks is threatening him.

"Rukawa, put it down", Mitsui said pleadingly, not knowing how his voice was already trailing off, "its me, Mitsui."

As if hearing nobody, Rukawa pushed the knife more closely to his neck, the blade already touching his skin. Mitsui swallowed hard, convincing himself that Rukawa would not do it.

No, not Rukawa.

"Kaede, please", Mitsui beseeched not realizing that he called the boy by his first name. "Put the knife down, Kaede."

As if his words reached the boy, Rukawa's right hand faltered for a second.

"Kaede…" Mitsui repeated, trying to persuade the boy.

Just then and there, Rukawa spoke as if he was awoken from a trance. "Sempai."

Hearing his name being called, hope strengthened him, making him smile a little from relief. "Its me, Kaede. Now, put the knife down."

And without any hesitation, Rukawa released the knife, letting it fall on the carpeted floor, creating a small 'thud'.

"Its okay, Kaede." Mitsui said controlling his best not to cry. Not knowing if it's because of happiness or relief.

"Sempai…" Rukawa managed to say, his head still bowed when he felt Mitsui's arms enclosed him.

"Kaede…" Was all Mitsui could say as he embrace the younger boy. Slowly, Rukawa's arms encircled him, too, resting his head on Mitsui's nape.

"Sempai…" Rukawa said as he tried to suppress his sobs, burying his head more on Mitsui's nape.

Both of them couldn't find the words to say. And maybe there was no need to.

Mitsui tightened his embrace more as he slowly realizes they were falling to the floor. He then leaned towards the side of the bed as he cradled Rukawa in his arms, placing his head atop of the younger boy's.

"Shhhh…" Mitsui comforted, trying to ease Rukawa, "all's well, Kaede."

Hearing this made Rukawa cry even more. What was I thinking? Am I trying to kill myself? He thought warily.

"They killed my parents, sempai." Rukawa said in between sobs. "They burned them alive."

Hearing what Rukawa said, Mitsui could only embrace the boy more. Suddenly, flashes of Mitsui's past came crossing. Mitsui Hisashi at the young age of eight crying his hearts out as he saw his own mother slowly being taken away by cancer. Mitsui at ten, tall for his age and far more beautiful for a common boy staring blankly at a tomb engraved with his father's name.

For the past eight years of his life, he victoriously hid those stinging memories of his past. Until now, as he listens to a raven hair boy crying helplessly in the crook of his arms, crying out for his mother and father again and again. And what can he do? What did _he_do when he also suffered the same way? Ironically, he also tried to end his life.

For three hours, Mitsui cradled Rukawa in his arms, comforting the young boy as he intermittently cry then breaking down in an uneasy sleep. Leaning beside the bed for support, he pulled the blanket from the bed and covered them both for warmth.

And being the light sleeper that he was, he would always hush Rukawa every time he feels the younger boy break into small sobs. He would massage the boy's back, trying to ease the tension building in Rukawa. And thankfully, after nearly four hours, Rukawa was already sleeping more normally, so Mitsui finally drifted into a more peaceful slumber with the boy in his arms.

Rukawa's body was aching all over. He could still remember how Didiere had said that there was an accident in Italy, where Rukawa's parents were residing for their business. He said that a fire broke on their mansion at the middle of the night, while Rukawa's parents were sleeping. Unfortunately, both of them haven't survived the fire, being trapped and suffocated inside the mansion, there was no way out.

And Rukawa Kaede could do nothing but stare at the darkness confounded, tears silently streaming on his cheeks. What could he do now? He was all alone for the rest of his life. With no one to help him or even comfort him at this time of grief.

He quickly went home without even bothering to say what was happening to his captain. Didiere offered a ride to him but he quickly declined it, thinking that he needs to be alone. He would walk on the streets and would sometimes break into a run if ever he felt his eyes burning again with tears. For the third time in his life, Rukawa cried.

Rukawa Kaede wasn't a quiet boy he used to when he was young. Like other six years old kid, he would also play with his schoolmates and would laugh heartily form others' jokes. But a day once came that changed his life forever. His parents were living him, not to abandon him but to directly control and manage their business abroad. And Rukawa Kaede detested it. He didn't want to be left alone with only a nanny to take care of him. He wanted to be with his parents.

He begged for their permission to come with them but his mother disapproved of his persistence. And Rukawa Kaede said no more. From that day onwards he already refused to talk. His friendly attitude suddenly turned into an aversive demeanor. And when the day the day came for his parents to leave, he only watched indifferently as his parents board on a plane, waving their hands to him. But before his parents went away, his mother went into his room one night and tried to talk to him.

"Kaede", his mother spoke gently, "you know that we are doing this for you and your future."

"…"

"You know, you'll meet more friends here so I don't want you to leave this country because I know that you love Japan." Her mother smiled at him. "And maybe one day when you go to high school, you would meet the person you'll fall in love with."

Hearing this made Rukawa reply nonchalantly, "I'll never fall in love."

And his mother only laughed lovingly. "Oh you'll fall in love someday, Kaede. You just wait and see."

"…" No. Rukawa Kaede didn't want to get involve with people anymore and more certainly, he didn't want to fall in love or be close to anybody because… they would just hurt him in the process. He was afraid that one day, his loved one would only leave him without even saying why. He didn't want to suffer that. This one was enough.

His mother kissed him in the forehead. "You know, if ever you find that person that you think you will love more than your life, do not doubt that feeling. It only comes once and if you let it go, you will be the loser."

Hearing the word 'loser' made Rukawa Kaede's head looked up to his mother. No, he didn't want to be the loser. He never wanted to lose. And seeing how his son reacted to what she said, her mother laughed again. "Don't fight the feeling, Kaede. And maybe someday, when you'll meet that person, I want you to introduce that person to us and say 'Mom, Dad, this is the person whom I'll love for the rest of my life.'"

Hearing this made Rukawa blushed and his mother couldn't help but smile at his son's reaction.

"It's too cliched." Rukawa retorted. His mother ruffled his hair and said, "It is. But it won't be if you're in love."

"I'll never be." And with that stubborn answer, his mother embraced him.

And that was the last time he ever saw his mother's beautiful face. Every passing year, as Rukawa Kaede grew up he would always be receiving a round trip ticket to Venice with and enclosed letter of from his mother telling him to come to Italy and visit her and his father. And for the past ten years of his life, he kept refusing it. He would only have a conversation with his mother, mostly through the telephone.

His mother was still the same loving mother she always was, asking if he was sleeping right or he was eating the right kinds of food. And neither of them spoke about why Rukawa Kaede never wants to go and meet them abroad.

"I'm fine, mom." Rukawa would always say. And his mother would always laugh at the other end of the line.

"I know, Kaede, I know."

"Then stop asking."

His mother laughed again, hearing that. "So, Kaede, have you found that person?"

"Found who?" Rukawa said disinterestedly.

"Have you found the person you've fallen in love with?"

Hearing what her mother said, Rukawa went blushing furiously, thanking that her mother was in Italy and not talking to him tete-a-tete. But as if her mother was seeing him she asked, "ahhh…who is it?"

That conversation of theirs just happened two weeks ago, which means he's already falling for Mitsui that time.

"No one." Rukawa refused indignantly. And her mother only laughed more at what she was hearing.

"Oh for goodness sake Kaede, I'm your mother!" His mother said. "I know everything about you!"

"You don't. We haven't seen each other for ten years."

"I see you in your photographs."

"But not face to face, mom." But his mother just laughed at the insinuations. And forced him more. "Come on Kaede, tell me who is it? And don't try to change the topic, young man."

"I said no one!" Rukawa said sternly, his face still burning. "I'm going to be late for school, mom. I'll call again sometime."

His mother laughed again. "Okay, honey. Take care of yourself." And with that, the line went dead.

But Rukawa's face hasn't yet returned to its normal hue. He was still blushing.

"Stop blushing." He thought.

_Why stop pretty boy? Aren't you getting the goosebumps every time you think of him and his beautiful body and his beautiful smile that could make your knees go weak and that musk of his that could make you want to ravish him for the rest of the night?_

"I said stop it." Rukawa ordered. "I don't love him."

_If you say so, super-rookie. If you say so…_

"… Love him…" Slowly, Rukawa's eyes opened. And his cheeks suddenly went from pallid to burning red as he saw Mitsui's face so close to him.

"Sempai…" Rukawa whispered. As his senses woke, he realized that they were lying on the floor of his bedroom with his blanket draped over them and Mitsui's arms encircled around him in a protective manner. Their faces were so close that Rukawa could hear Mitsui's light breathing, gesturing that he was still asleep.

And slowly Rukawa gazed at his sempai's features. The room was brightened enough by the sunlight from the window for him to see Mitsui's face more clearly. He could see Mitsui's delicate lips that he just wanted to kiss and that scar of his, which Rukawa thinks, adds to his sempai's appeal. Unconsciously, his fingers gently traced Mitsui's scar repeating the motion slowly.

Rukawa was so immense in touching Mitsui's scar that he was late to realized two blue orbs were already staring directly at him. At first, he didn't want to return back the gaze but instinctively he slowly looked up at Mitsui, too.

Not realizing that his fingers were still placed on his sempai's scar. Mitsui gently took Rukawa's hand in his, squeezed it lightly and smiled at him sweetly. That simple action made Rukawa's face brighten even more.

"What time is it?' Mitsui uttered.

And Rukawa could only stare at him with his cheeks burning as a reply. He was thinking that Mitsui was having a dream and that he should wake him up but as Mitsui spoke again, he realized that he was absolutely wrong.

"Rukawa, are you okay?" Hearing this made Rukawa's heart ache for his mother.

"Oh yes, mother. I've already found the man I'll love more than my life. And he is currently lying beside me, comforting me." Rukawa thought. And unconsciously, tears started to spring into his eyes again.

He was the one who saved me from the darkness, Rukawa thought. He was the one who called my name in the middle of the night, trying to save me from oblivion. I'll never be alone again, am I, mom?

Seeing Rukawa crying again, Mitsui wiped the tears away from the younger boy's eyes. "Hey, stop crying."

"I can't." Rukawa said helplessly. Just then and there, Mitsui gently pulled Rukawa's head toward him and kissed him in the forehead lovingly. And that gesture made Rukawa cry even more. He then buried his head on Mitsui's chest, cursing himself for being such a crybaby, when he was the renowned Ice Prince.

And Mitsui couldn't help but relate to Rukawa's sorrow. He embraced the boy more, comforting him again. "All's well, Kaede. I'm here. You're not alone. You'll never be."

And Rukawa could only cry more, breaking into more sobs. He was weeping for the death of his parents, for his longing for his mother and for his love for the man cradling him in his arms.

Maybe, just maybe, mom, I'll never be alone again.

TBC?

A/N: Should I also continue? I mean it's already too long and I swear on my biopsych book that it will take a dozen chapters more to end my telenovela… I think I just need a little more encouragement or discouragement? You decide if should end this now or if I should continue. Please tell me what your thoughts are… I really appreciate it… I just feel downcast this moment… don't know why…

REVIEW please… now I really suck T T


	8. Author's Note: Please READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

I would like to say that I made a few alterations on my previews chapters especially on chapters 3 and 4 because there were a dozen typos including wrong grammar. I'd like to apologize for it because always typing my story in the late hours of the night until morning so…(I know… I'm rationalizing)

I also want to thank all that made their reviews for me. I really appreciate it. Thank you to NicotineGum, Treze, Jwei Lih, Kaesaku-sama, Hagane-sama (thanks for pointing the typos and all! I needed that!) and to Night Strider(idol na po kita ).

Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction… maybe the following chapters-if ever I continue-would be posted more longer than before because finals is already coming and I still have to finish our terms papers and all…


	9. Chapter 8

SUMMATION OF LOVE 

WARNING: This is a fictional story, obviously yaoi. If you don't like these kinds of stories please don't attempt to read this.

SUMMARY: Rukawa is in love with Mitsui but his ego kept denying it, until one fateful night that would make a bond they thought could never happen.

DISCLAIMER: SD is not mine. If it was then I wouldn't even sacrifice my sleeping hours just to get this done. All these fantasies of ours would've been in the TV series already and the blood bank might just get bankrupt from all the blood loss we'd cause.

A/N: This isn't my best work for this chapter but I have to finish it so I can already move on to the following chapters, IF I can still move on and write more on this… REVIEWS and criticisms totally appreciated!

And yeah, if ever I make another chapter, it would be posted probably in the last week of March or in the first week of April. I still have to study for our finals

**P.S.** Before I forget further, HOMOSEXUALITY is not an issue in the setting of this fic.

Get it?

Got it.

Good.

On with this faulty chapter! Bwahahhahahahaha

Chapter 8 

Rukawa was quite skeptical when Mitsui just dragged him away from his flat towards his sempai's house.

"Where are we going?" Rukawa asked.

"To the Territories." Mitsui said with a bright smile. Rukawa's brow furrowed in confusion. Rukawa stopped walking. "Sempai."

"Hm?" Mitsui turned around to face his kouhai.

"My parents just died." Rukawa said plainly.

Mitsui didn't get the message clearly. So what?

_He's still in the stage of mourning, sempai. What the hell do you think would be his reaction after being dragged away from his flat? Rejoice and be excited?_

But instead of reasoning out, Mitsui smiled and took Rukawa's hand in his. "I know. That's why I'm taking you there."

Rukawa could only sigh in defeat as he was dragged. _Fine. _

Now they were standing in a sandy shore nearly five miles from Kanagawa and an hour and half past nine o' clock. And the beauty of what he was seeing struck Rukawa Kaede. The Territories as what his sempai said was truly remarkable.

"It's beautiful." Rukawa said as he stared at the vast view he was seeing. Both of them are currently standing on a sandy white shore. Miles away from civilization, miles away from pollution and miles away from man's wrath.

"It is." Mitsui agreed. "Come on, I'll tour you around."

Mitsui and Rukawa walked along the shore side by side, gentle waves brushing against their feet peacefully.

"You said this was your special place." Rukawa uttered without looking at his sempai. "Why did you brought me here?"

Hearing Rukawa's words made Mitsui smile. Why did he? He didn't even know. He just had the compulsion to bring his kouhai here. Instinctually, he would've been possessive about his Territories but his conscience tells him not to, so he decided to share it.

"Maybe because I can see you in me." Mitsui said realizing the truth in his words just then and there. "We walked the same path. Wonder why I didn't met you much earlier…"

Rukawa sensed the truth in what his sempai said. _Why didn't we meet much earlier, sempai? Why? _Rukawa stopped walking. He needed to face truth. He was sick of hiding and running away from it for the past decade.

Mitsui, who was busy looking for shell was already a few steps away before realizing that Rukawa stopped walking. He turned around and saw his kouhai stare at him and turned to look towards the horizon. "Rukawa?"

Rukawa closed his eyes as he listens to the waves brushing towards the shore, the birds flying above the ground and the warm wind slowly touching his face. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself like he used to whenever he feels tense. He didn't usually do this before their games, even before they faced Kainan. But opening something that has been hidden for too long seems harder than running past an enemy on court.

Slowly Rukawa opened his eyes and opened his soul.

"Do you believe in God, sempai?" Rukawa asked solemly.

Mitsui was taken aback by the question. Of all the things Rukawa could consider, the test of faith it would be. "I do, why?"

"My father and his father believed so, too." Rukawa replied. "But, I think they don't believe in punishment."

Mitsui didn't reply. Was there a need to? He'd rather have the boy talk all the way.

"I am half Sicilian and half Japanese." Rukawa said bitterly. "A fact I never was proud of since I was born. My father is a Sicilian who flees here to Japan to hide for a crime he did. Here, he met my mother, Rukawa Saiyo. They met and fell in love and my mother gave birth to me."

"And I hated my father for that. I hated him for bringing me into this world. I hated him and his ancestral background. I hate being a Sicilian."

"Rukawa…"

"And now that my father's dead and his business left in the hand of his lawyer, I'm the… I'm the…." Rukawa was in the brink of madness in telling this, his hand rolling to a fist unconsciously from the pain it brings. He was about to utter the words when cold water suddenly came contact with him. Reflex made him close his eyes and protect his face with an arm. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Mitsui bending down in the water, laughing and scooping another handful towards him, which he quickly avoided.

Confusion was visibly printed on Rukawa's perfect face that only made Mitsui laugh more. Instead of scooping another handful, he instantly threw in a big kick on the water splashing more of it towards his kouhai who looked more puzzled and more beautiful with his raven locks dripping, partially covering his eyes.

"Semp— " Rukawa said but was abruptly cut short when another wave of water came clashing with him, resulting to his now half soaked clothes.

"Come on, Rukawa!" Mitsui called in the middle of laughing, "Already giving up the battle?"

Rukawa, who never turns down a challenge in his life, accepted the dare with a small grunt. He quickly distanced himself away from Mitsui and started throwing kicks with water towards his sempai.

Mitsui could only laugh more, enjoying what he was doing to his kouhai. He was already soaked in his clothes due to Rukawa's continuous kicking of water. "Too confident now, aren't we?"

"Hn." Rukawa answered while suppressing a small smile Mitsui barely noticed. But Mitsui's answer was what Rukawa didn't expect for a million of years. Still laughing cheerfully, Mitsui lunged towards him making Rukawa fall towards the water with a big splash, instantly bathing them both in cold summer water.

Rukawa's fall was unexpected, making him cringe from the impact of his fall. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was his sempai's face close to his. He just then realized that he was lying flat on his back against the sandy floor with his sempai above him, their faces lacking a decent distance.

"Sem…pai…" Rukawa stuttered while his cheeks started to burn.

Consciously, Mitsui brought his hand towards Rukawa's cheek touching it gently. Without taking off his eyes from the younger boy he spoke. "You know, you look more beautiful when your face isn't stained with tears."

Right then and there, Rukawa knew why his sempai suddenly cut his story short.

_You got that correct, Rukawa Kaede. Sempai doesn't need to know about your past or anything. Nobody even needs to. So stop acting like a drama queen and get eon with your life! How are you going to live up to your infamous title? Being the Ice Prince and all?_

"Do I?" Rukawa questioned, mischief hidden in his eyes.

Mitsui could only smile hearing the younger boy's query. He really doesn't end a war without a good fight, does he? Mitsui nodded in reply. "Yeah kiddo, you do."

TBC…

AN: Uhmm yeah… about Rukawa's past hehe I think that's the effect of indulging too much on the Godfather trilogy. And yeah, I've been drooling over Michael Corleone for the past what? I think seven hours since every movie runs at about three hours and thirty minutes. Hehehe… Al Pacino and James Caan are my kinda guys only as of this moment. XD Of course, I'm still loyal to my beloved sempai…

But! That past of him (no matter how out-of-place it may be) will serve as a purpose for the next chapter of their lives, which will be written, in the near yet absurdly far future. In other terms, soon enough to make you're your hairs turn gray… REVIEWS!


End file.
